1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as organic electroluminescence display devices have been developed, which use elements emitting light by a supplied current. In a top emission type display device among the organic electroluminescence display devices, a light-emitting direction of a light-emitting element may be defined as a direction away from a thin film transistor (TFT). An electrode disposed in a direction away from the light-emitting direction of the light-emitting element (hereinafter defined as an upper electrode) may be a metal thin film with light transmittance or may include a transparent conductive oxide.